Skies and Scars
by redgmystr
Summary: MI/SH crossover. Anne Cusack O/C doesn't even know who she is, until her long lost childhood friend Aerrow comes looking for a little help against Master Cyclonis and their new weapon, a mysterious boy with inky black scars from the Farside of Atmos.
1. Origins

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

* * *

Foreword:

Atmos; the land of thousands of scattered mountains known as terras, each gaurded by their own Sky Knight against wild beast, rouges, super natural forces but worst of all, the Cyclonians. Master Cyclonis has opened the door to the Far Side of Atmos and has found a supernatural force much greater then her Storm Machine. The Storm Hawks led by Aerrow are ready to fight but they'll need a little help from someone a little closer to home then they may think.

* * *

_Angels cry _  
_When stars collide _  
_I can't eat _  
_And I can't breathe _  
_I wouldn't want it any other way. _

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure _  
_Seconds into hours, minutes into years. _

_**- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Angels Cry.**_

* * *

1. Origins

Thunder cracked in the skies, waking the infant red headed boy. His green eyes snapped open as white light broke into his room through the opened window. Rain and wind poured into his tiny room as the storm raged on through the night. Leaves from the tree outside his window had blown in; scattered across the floor and rustling in the draft.

"Aunty!" he called, gathering his blanket up over his head. Although he was only two and a half, his understanding of calling a name for attention was evident. He did it often. An elderly lady with fading grey hair came into the room with a shawl over her shoulders. Smiling at her adopted nephew, she closed the window with a soft thud; the howlling wind knocking against the wooden boards. Sitting on the chair beside his cot and placed a fuel crystal into the fuel lamp next to his bed - allowing the light to flow into the room with golden warmness.

"Are you scared of a little storm Aerrow?" she asked fondly, rocking bacl and forth in the rocking chair.

He shook his head, "I heard crying Aunty."

"It must be a dream sweety," she cooed. "Just a bad dream."

"No Aunty! No dream! No dream!" he panted, pointing at the clanging boards. "There's someone crying outside. I promise!"

"You know I don't like lying Aerrow," she said, her voice growing impatiant. The wind died down for a second, allowing the small whisper of a crying child.

See Aunty, I told you - I told you!" he said, jumping over his barrier onto the floor. His fleecy pyjamas fluttered in the wind making goose bumps rise up on his arms and legs. The old woman sat up from her chair and walked over the shaking window. As she unhatched the frame, the two wooden doors flung open; allowing the raging storm to flow freely into the room. Her greying hair stung her face as she looked down and around the outside of her cottage's window.

"Aerrow, help me look," she said, pulling him up to the window. Rain wet their faces and blurred their vision.

"There Aunty; look, look!" he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His small chubby finger pointed to the front door of their cottage. The light crystal that normally lit the front porch laid in pieces beside the doorway - the shattered parts still glowing a soft gold on the floor. The humble light lit up a sewn cane basket that held wrapped up blankets.

"Go wake your Uncle, quickly," she ordered, closing the window and gathering her nightgown before running down to the front door. The small boy ran off to the master bedroom, calling for his uncle. She reached the front door before Aerrow made it to her husband, the wood work almost thrown off its hinges from the battling wind as she opened the door. At her feet was the small basket with blue blankets. Muffled breathing and crying came from the think fold. The rain had made droplets cling to the soft fabric and wind had baffled the outer layers. Picking the bundle up, she managed to shut the door behind her and walk closer to the burnt out fire.

"Darla, what is it?" came a gruff voice from the hall. "Has the storm broken the fence again? I'll fix it in the morning." An elderly man came into the room with Aerrow at his feet. Much like his wife, his hair was white but balding around the top. His frown buried deep down into his forehead; as if he was angry all the time.

"No, it's a baby," she said softly, unwrapping the blue fabric with tender hands. A small white face met hers, the eyes shut lightly. Wisps of honey brown hair brushed her fingers as she stroked the cold face, its red cheeks lacking the warmth of blood.

"Get the fire crystals boy!" the old man commanded, sitting beside his wife. The small red headed boy ran into the next room and found the crystal box. Holding the warm red stones in his hand, he came back into the main room as his two relatives looked down at the baby in their arms. Placing them in the fireplace, he stacked little pieces of wood on top of them. Suddenly, they burst into flames as the crystals took into effect and flooded the room with warm light. He looked up to his carers, their faces perplexed as they studied the little child in the blankets. Darla picked up the stone that hanged loosely around the baby's neck. It was a plain white stone, cold and hard to touch but soft and warm to look at. Strange etchings marked their way across the surface like scars on skin. They seemed darkly dangerous yet so beautiful.

"Oh Graham, she's _gorgeous._ Whatever will we do with her?" Darla pleaded, staring up at her husband.

"We'll have to take care of her. For _now_ of course. Until we find her parents or a better home," Graham breathed. His wife tenderly stroked the baby girl's cheek as warmth began to return to her skin. "Just count ourselves lucky you found her when you did."

"I didn't notice her. Aerrow did. He heard her crying, didn't you Aerrow?" she said, looking at the red-headed boy by the fire. He quickly nodded, trying to see the face beneath the blankets.

"Crying?" his uncle repeated. "That's impossible. Her cheeks aren't even wet; she's fast asleep."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're all safe. Would you like to see her Aerrow? Would you like to hold your new baby cousin?" Darla invited, extending the bundle towards him. Taking a shaking step forward, the infant took the light blankets into his arms. The little girl opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes with a fierce blue stare.

"She's awake. Anne's awake," he smiled, showing his little teeth.

"Anne. What a lovely name, did you come up with that yourself Aerrow?" Darla grinned back. He nodded again, this time more gently as he hugged the baby in his arms.

"Anne and Aerrow… What trouble have we gotten ourselves into _this _time darling?" Graham huffed, frowning even deeper at his smiling wife.

* * *

_- Ten Years Later -_

"You'll never catch me!" the boy laughed running to the top of the Terra as fast as his legs would carry him. His red hair whipped in the wind, golden sunshine warming him as he ran higher and higher up the hill. The Terra was relatively small, only a kilometre in diameter and the highest point was one hundred metres from the bottom. At the highest point (the boy's final destination) was a single tree with a simple wooden swing hanging from the branches.

"Unfair, you _cheated_!" yelled a girl, her legs also going as fast as they could. She, unlike her red-headed friend, had long flowing blonde curls tied up in a bun and soft blue eyes like the sky. Her skirt flounced around her knees as she spurted more energy into the last couple of metres of their race. Around her neck, the white stone bounced up and down her chest. Over taking the boy, she collapsed onto the swing with a triumphant giggle.

"I won, I won, I won!" she chanted, sitting up properly on the seat.

"Whatever, I'll push you," he shrugged, pushing lightly on the ropes.

"Radarr!" the girl called, holding on tightly to the seat as she was pushed into the air. A small rabbit like creature with blue fur jumped up on to her lap as she came forward. The boy's strength faltered, the swing falling back on him as Radarr's weight added onto the load.

"Oh no! Aerrow! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, skidding the swing to a stop. Radarr leapt off her lap and scurried to the boy's side, sniffing his hair for any sign of blood. Panting, she knelt on the other side of her friend. Shaking his shoulder, she called his name over and over again until his eyes fluttered open.

"Gotcha," he said weakly, sitting up. He was pushed back to the ground by the girl as she stormed off to the grass in the sun away from the tree. She sat down and looked out across the Atmos, beyond her home Terra to the peaking Atmosia in the furthest distance along the horizon. Aerrow sat up, his head dizzy, before standing up and walking over to his friend. As he sat down and looked out to the setting sun, he heard her sniffle.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked, mockingly. Briskly wiping away the tears with her sleave, she frowned at him.

"Are you really leaving the Terra?" she cried, not looking at him as he stared at her.

"What makes you think that?" he snuffed.

"I heard you talking to the delivery man, the one who comes every week with supplies, I heard you asking him for some spare parts for your skimmer. I know why you're building it… You're going to leave."

"Cusey!" he spluttered.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "You know I hate that nickname."

"_Sorry_ _Anne_. But I'm almost thirteen, I need to leave the Terra. I need adventure, I want to become a Sky Knight - you know that. How am I supposed to become a legendary Sky Knight like the Red Eagles on a Terra like Terra Gardinia? Aunty and Uncle will understand, even if they don't agree…"

"Darla and Graham won't let you leave, no matter how understanding they may be. They're your Aunty and Uncle for Atmos's sake, practically your own Mum and Dad," she said, watching his face grow gloomy. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned them."

"It's not you're fault their dead. It's Cyclonia's fault," he mumbled quietly. "That's why I want to become a Sky Knight. I want to see Cyclonia burn like they burnt my home."

"This is your home Aerrow. Me, you, Radarr, Aunty Darla and Uncle Graham. Just us. Cyclonia can never bother us, no even knows this place exists it's so small. We'll be safe," she pleaded. Radarr snuggled between them, trying to absorb the last of the sun. Tears grew up behind her eyes as he didn't look back at her. Aerrow had been like a brother to her for the last ten years, both growing up together on the tiny isolated Terra Gardinia with Aerrow's Uncle and Aunty. The only other two people she knew was Radarr, Aerrow's half rabbit/coyote friend, and the delivery man, Sheldon, who came very week with food, news and other supplies from the main Terra, Atmosia. She couldn't lose him, no matter how selfish it was. Deep down, she knew he was right though. His thirteenth birthday was in a month or so and he could be old enough to join a training school or college in the inner Terra's. A small pit grew deeper in her stomach, today was her birthday. Her _tenth_ birthday. Except, it wasn't her real birthday - it was the day the Cusack's found her. The night Darla and Graham Cusack took her in to their home. And now, she was Anne Cusack.

"What's that noise?" asked Aerrow, breaking the concentration and silence between them.

"What noise?"

"It's like... a humming sound?" he said, standing up. He looked over the horizen, searching for the origin of the sound, "There!"

"Where..." Anne mumbled, her eyes focusing on the distant approaching objects. "Oh no."

"Cyclonians," Aerrow said dryly, his green eyes flaring up in the setting sun.


	2. Blue Blanket

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

**_Note: _**Heya guys! It's Redgmystr here, and I just wanted to give a big shout out from the Down Under. 3 The story is... slow. I've got so many assignments and schoolwork at the moment, plus with all my SRC, cadets, netball and CIT work - it's getting tight. I love CIT at the moment. WE MADE CONCRETE! It was awesome. But this is very short, very confusing. MI will come in soon. PROMISE! I'm talking, next chapter or chapter after that. May the glitter be with you. R xx

* * *

Foreword:

Atmos; the land of thousands of scattered mountains known as terras, each gaurded by their own Sky Knight against wild beast, rouges, super natural forces but worst of all, the Cyclonians. Master Cyclonis has opened the door to the Far Side of Atmos and has found a supernatural force much greater then her Storm Machine. The Storm Hawks led by Aerrow are ready to fight but they'll need a little help from someone a little closer to home then they may think.

* * *

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _  
_Every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Face Down.**_

* * *

_"Where..." Anne mumbled, her eyes focusing on the distant approaching objects. "Oh no."_

_"Cyclonians," Aerrow said dryly, his green eyes flaring up in the setting sun._

2. Blue Blanket

The sun began to dip lower under the horizon, darkness spilling through the sky. The two children began running; stumbling down the grassy slope towards the small cottage below them. The unmistakable hum of engines grew louder and louder, the Talon squadron coming directly at them. The leader was no other then Dark Ace - the Traitor.

"Run Aerrow! Run Anne!" shouted Graham, also running towards the house. "Darla, they're coming. Call the Red Eagles!" Aerrow's eyes darted up to his uncle; they both knew the radio was broken. Anne pulled on his hand, changing their course from the cottage to the small shed that Aerrow kept his half-built skimmer.

"What are we doing here? We have to run!" he growled, trying to push her away from the metal sliding door.

"Let. Me. Go!" she screamed, taking her hand back and opening the shed door all the way. Dust poured into the clean air, making her choke.

"Where would we run to Aerrow? Where?" she spluttered, her voice almost whiny. "We're on a stupid Terra, far, far away from any help and no radio. We can't run."

"Then why are we..." he whined back, stopping as the dust settled. The skimmer he had spent so long on rebuilding and constructing sat upright for the first time he had ever seen it. It had been built, as if overnight, without him noticing.

"Did you really think you could have built a skimmer from scratch in just two months? With no supplies?" she smirked, tears smarting in her eyes from the dust.

"But... You?"

"Yes, me you dimwit. Who else?"

"You don't want me to leave though?" he asked. "You said, not just two minutes ago you didn't want to me to go."

"Well, guess what? You'll have to leave now whether I want you to or not," she sniffed, grabbing a hidden bag from behind a box. "In here, are clothes, crystals, food, water and a couple of tools. I even put food for Radarr. Now, let's go." Kicking up the stand, she began pushing the skimmer out in to the open. Radarr hopped into a small side car and placed his goggles on tightly. Turning the key, it's engine roared to life.

"What about Aunty and Uncle?" Aerrow breathed, glancing from the Talons to the cottage.

"They know," she said, pushing him onto the seat.

"How?"

"I told them."

"..."

"Long story," she cursed, watching the Dark Ace land on the other side of the Terra and switching to his wheels. "Go!"

Aerrow looked behind him; the bag she had put there took up too much room - she wouldn't fit. "What about you?"

"I said go!" she screamed, pulling the accelerator back with a sharp twist. He was flung back, hitting the bag with immense force. Regaining control, Radarr switched to flight as they dipped over the side of the Terra. After the turbulence stopped slightly, he looked behind him. The little ten-year-old girl was on her knees, a small radio in her hand.

"Good luck Aerrow," said the intercom system. "Come back for me. Promise, once you've become a Sky Knight, you'll come back for me?" The signal faded out as the Dark Ace skidded to a halt beside her. Shutting his eyes closed he grabbed the transmitter.

"I promise you Cusey, I'll be back," he whispered. The line went dead.

* * *

_Five Years Later... Aerrow has become leader of the Storm Hawks, seventeen years old, and the key to the door of the Far Side of Atmos is in Master Cyclonis's hands._

_On the Condor._

The blue blanket was soft in his fingers. Every year, on this day, he would sit here. Ever since... Her name hurt him, like knife to his heart.

"I'm coming back. I promised," he whispered, watching the sun dip once again over the Atmos.

* * *

_On Terra Gardina_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Cusey, Happy Birthday to... me."


	3. Changes

__

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

**_Note: _**_Storm Hawks; I love them. Really, I do. It seems quite childish but if you look at the big picture, I too am a child - not just my television habits. Fifteen, I have realised, is not that great. It's normal. Sure, I can get into MA15+ movies. Cool... then what? I guess it's the age of letting go and holding on. Letting go of your childish behaviour and holding on to the world rushing past. But I still enjoy the old carton or two. In fact, I love them. Still. Still, at fifteen, I find myself every afternoon sitting down in front of the television, switching to ABC3 at five thirty before finishing my Science homework to watch Storm Hawks. Still I wish I was in Atmos, still I wish Aerrow was real. And heaven forbid, I still wish I had a skimmer. And I guess that raises the question; **is growing up all that great?**_

_

* * *

_

Foreword:

Atmos; the land of thousands of scattered mountains known as terras, each guarded by their own Sky Knight against wild beast, rouges, super natural forces but worst of all, the Cyclonians. Master Cyclonis has opened the door to the Far Side of Atmos and has found a supernatural force much greater then her Storm Machine. The Storm Hawks led by Aerrow are ready to fight but they'll need a little help from someone a little closer to home then they may think.

_

* * *

_

I know, you're trying your hardest

_And the hardest part is letting go._

_**Mayday Parade, Miserable at Best.**_

* * *

_On Terra Gardina_

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Cusey, Happy Birthday to... me."_

3. Changes

_On the Condor_

"So, let me get this straight - we're going to some little Terra, in the middle of no where, with no Cyclonia activity for no apparent reason?" Finn asked, frowning. Aerrow turned at him, fierce in his eyes.

"We're going. I... I have something to do there," he said softly, looking back at the map before.

"But how are we supposed to find it?" Piper said, pointing to the vacant area which he was staring at. "There's no Terra Gardina on the map."

"It's there, trust me," he growled. Piper stepped back; she had never seen him like this before. _Ever_. She had known him the longest out of the Storm Hawks, both orphans and both alone, she was his best friend - excluding Radarr of course. But still... she knew something was up. He was seventeen now, they met at twelve. Five years, and still she never fully understood him. Every year, on this day he would just sit out on the hanger's deck and watch the sun set. _Every year_. And he would always take this small blue baby blanket with him. Over time, she just forgot to ask why.

"If Aerrow says we're going, we're going," Junko smiled.

"If it means _certain doom..._"Stork interrupted. "I mean, an unknown Terra... Who knows what's _thriving_ down there."

"Shut up Stork!" Piper mumbled harshly. Aerrow didn't seem to hear them, his stare perplexed on the map beneath him. He knew it was somewhere - it had to be. He promised.

"Master Cyclonis has the key thingy for the Farside of Atmos remember? Why are we wasting our time..." Finn mouthed off, Radarr throwing a spanner at his head to make him shut up.

"Aerrow, Finn's right... For once. Can you please tell us why we're on the other side of the Atmos looking for a tiny uninhabited Terra?" said Piper, placing her hand on top of his. It was cold as ice; like his eyes. The Condor grumbled, it's hull screeching in protest.

"That can't be good," Junko gulped. The team were flung forwards, crashing into the windows that now served as a floor. Grass grew beneath them through the glass, fresh air leaking through the window Junko had fallen through.

"What do you know? An unmapped Terra..." Stork said. Aerrow heaved himself up, opening the hatch to the main window. The Storm Hawks plummeted down to the ground beside Junko, landing on the soft green grass. rubbing their heads, they stood up and looked over the small plain they had 'landed' on. It was small, tiny even, with a small hill on the far side. An old tree sat at the top, a broken swing rocking back and fro in the slight breeze. The scene was beautiful, yet terrible at the same time. A shed with weather beaten walls sat beside the hill, scorch marks making their way up the side in a cruel pattern. Aerrow's breathe caught in his throat as he looked over to the garden he had played in when he was young. Now, overgrown and wild, it seemed like a jungle rather then a flower patch. Behind the garden was the cottage; correction, what _was _the cottage. Burnt wood that had been the pillars now stood stiffly upright from the ground, grey ash settling in the breeze. Tire marks dug their way across the ground, time making them permanent etches on the Terra.

"Oh my... Is this...?" Piper breathed softly, watching small tears smart up in her leader's eyes.

"Yeah. It is, it's my home Terra," he admitted, kicking the ground beneath him.

"No it's not, it's mine," came a voice from the house. A girl with golden brown hair sat perched upon the crumbling fireplace, a dark wood bow in her hands. She sat upright, with her back dead straight. The small breeze flew strands of hair along her face like golden flames, lapping themselves around her icy blue eyes.

"Hello," slurred Finn, pushing back his hair. Red light wooshed past his hand, scorching his hand like fire. Hopping his feet, he began screaming.

"Leave _now_," she yelled, hooking another quiver into the blue pendent around her neck flared up with light as she spoke, matching the anger in her voice. Aerrow took a step forward, towards her, and raised his hand.

"_Aerrow_," Piper warned. "That was a fire crystal combined with a leech crystal - only a powerful warrior can do that - she could have anything in her arrows." He ignored her, coming closer the girl.

"Come any closer and I'll hit right in your cold heart," she cried, pulling back on the string.

"Cusey?" he asked, watching her eyes sharpen on her target.

"How... Don't mention that name... I _hate_ it when you call me that!" the girl said, faltering at the shoulders. "_Aerrow_?"

"I came back, like I promised," he said hopefully.

She laughed, like bells, "You're late." Jumping down to the ground she ran to him. He opened his arms around her into a hug, holding her tight across his chest.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Stork asked aloud. "First she's threatening to kill us then we embrace her with open arms. _Explaintion!_"

"Stork, I think that's... I think that's Aerrow's sister," Junko smiled.

* * *

"What happened when I left?" Aerrow asked, handing her a cup of hot liquid. They were aboard the Condor, now unhitched from Terra Gardina but not unharmed - Stork had shuffled off the to Hull muttering something like 'I'm sorry honey...". The girl looked up at him, eyes hollow.

"Long story," she said sharply.

"I've got time," he said, pointing at the Storm Hawks fixing the broken window.

She took a breathe, as preparing herself for a marathon, "The Dark Ace came. You saw as much. He saw me letting you escape, he smashed the only transmitter I had. His men dragged Darla and Graham out of the house, making them beg for their lives. He said he was looking for something for his Master. It was some type of crystal. He described it; blue with etchings on it. When we couldn't find it he... He took Darla and Graham away, leaving me alone on the Terra. So, I grew up. I had to take care of myself, you know? I found a small opening on the other side of the hill leading into a cave. One of the talons had began blasting holes all through out the area once the Dark Ace left, to scare me. He must have blown the top layer off... But I found this cave, full of crystals. And that's how I began living. I grew food myself, drew water from the well, learnt to read, write and fight, I then began making my arrows. A couple of bandits came one night, thinking it was an abandoned Terra, and all I could do was watch from the tree..."

"Anne, it's not your..." he cooed, bringing his sister to his chest in a hug. She wasn't crying, far from it, but she continued.

"It's not my what Aerrow? My fault? Yes, yes it is. I could have saved Darla and Graham. I could have grown up with them and you on Terra Gardina, safe and happy," she mumbled, pulling at her necklace.

"What...? You were just ten years old! I _should_ have stayed with you. I _should _have taken care of you," he said, holding her in front of him.

She shook her head, "No. You don't understand. I found the crystal they were looking for. I could have stopped them all that time ago."

"In the cave?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I had it all along!" The metal chain around her neck snapped as she pulled it away from her neck. Her small hand clasped around the stone, tight and sweaty. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers. Soft blue light glowed from her palm, the small runes on the stones bright and clear.

"But... that's supposed to be white. It was just a plain white stone... wasn't it?" Aerrow said taking it from her hands. As he touched it, the light vanished, leaving the plain polished white surface he remembered.

"It is. Sort of. Alot of things have changed Aerrow. Me especially. Two years ago I had this dream. It was... really weird. But when I woke up, I had this," she explained, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. Along her right arm was a bandage, carefully wrapped from her shoulder to her elbow in tight layers. With care, he began to unravel the white cloth; slowly winding up and down her arm until he could see the skin beneath. Then he saw it. Black curvy lines, like smoke, curling up her arms like burns. He touched it, but it was as smooth as her skin - as if it weren't there at all. That was the thing, it was part of her. It wasn't a burn or a wound, just flawless skin. The blank lines moved like ink, in a older fashion. They curved and cut across her pale skin like tar on snow. It looked like a swan; terrifyingly beautiful.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," she laughed. "So, tell me. What have you been doing all this time? Five years is a long time to be doing nothing."

He sat back down beside her, letting the bandage fall to their feet, "Well, you set for the Skimmer to go to some safe house Terra. I met Piper and Finn, both orphans too, and we built a tree house there. Radarr was with us, of course, and we started to live their. We had a bit of trouble with the young cyclonian gangs in the area, which is how we met Junko, then with a couple of twists and turns we became the Storm Hawks. Apparently, I'm going to save the Atmos against Master Cyclonis. But... she has this key. It opens the door to the Farsde of Atmos, and God only knows what's there. She could be opening it right now."

He fell off the seat as she pushed him over, "And you're here! Why didn't you go to Cyclonia? You know, stop her?"

"But... I had to come here. I promised!"

"You'd think I wouldn't understand if you were late after five years because you were saving EVERYONE IN THE FRIKING ATMOS!" she yelled.

"Well..." he stuttered. Suddenly, they both burst out laughing.

"I missed you," she said, pulling him up into a hug.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he agreed, glad to feel the soft curls of her hair in his hands again.

* * *

_At Cyclonia_

_"_I'm back Dark Ace, did you miss me?" Master Cyclonis drawled, gliding down the steps to see her faithful servant waiting.

"Was your mission fruitful?" he asked, bowing at her feet.

"Oh, trust me Dark Ace. I've found something that even the pitiful Storm Hawks won't be able to handle," she chuckled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." The door way glitched with light again, as someone began walking through. A tall boy, with dark black curls and matching eyes stepped on to the platform.

"Sebastian, this is Dark Ace. Dark Ace, this is my Shadowhunter," she said, a small smile stretching across her face. The boy looked up, and smiled too.


	4. Portals and Betrayal

__

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

_**Note: **Hello. A Long time since I've updated - I know. Oops. It's schools fault - it always is._

_

* * *

_

Foreword:

Atmos; the land of thousands of scattered mountains known as terras, each guarded by their own Sky Knight against wild beast, rouges, super natural forces but worst of all, the Cyclonians. Master Cyclonis has opened the door to the Far Side of Atmos and has found a supernatural force much greater then her Storm Machine. The Storm Hawks led by Aerrow are ready to fight but they'll need a little help from someone a little closer to home then they may think.

_

* * *

_

As we were, so perfect, so happy.  
They'll remember, only our smiles 'cause that's all they've seen.  
Long since dried, when we are found, are the tears in which we had drowned.  
As we were, so perfect, so happy.

**Rise Against, The Approaching Curve**

* * *

_At Cyclonia_

_"I'm back Dark Ace, did you miss me?" Master Cyclonis drawled, gliding down the steps to see her faithful servant waiting._

_"Was your mission fruitful?" he asked, bowing at her feet._

_"Oh, trust me Dark Ace. I've found something that even the pitiful Storm Hawks won't be able to handle," she chuckled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." The door way glitched with light again, as someone began walking through. A tall boy, with dark black curls and matching eyes stepped on to the platform._

_"Sebastian, this is Dark Ace. Dark Ace, this is my Shadowhunter," she said, a small smile stretching across her face. The boy looked up, and smiled too._

**

* * *

****Chapter 4. Portals and Betrayal**

"Shadowhunter? He doesn't look like a Shadow Crawler," Ace frowned, staring down the new boy. He kept to a mere whisper, looking past his Master to Sebastian. A slow smirk crossed her face.

"Oh, he's no Shadow Crawler," she laughed, her chuckles like church bells. "He is my new weapon. Atmos will be ours within the month. My plan is ready to go ahead, once I have made a few adjustments with my new friend of course."

"Can't wait," the boy smiled, his eyes shining. Ace shuddered at his words, each syllable like an icicle into his ears. There was something wrong; dark. Darker for even his tastes. The boy named Sebastian began to walk down the steps, carelessly, towards Cyclonis and her outstretched hand. In the new light, Ace could see the swirling dark patterns on his arms, chest and shoulders. _Dark tattoos? _Sudden guilt took over him as he remembered a personal memory.

"Master Cyclonis... As you plan, may I attend to some of my personal matters? That we spoke of earlier?" he said, bowing as she approached him again - Sebastian beside her.

"Oh yes, your personal... package? You may go. But I want you back soon. The plans are almost ready, just a small number of changes and it'll be put into action. You have two days."

"With regards Master, even I cannot ride to the other side of the Atmos and back in two days. Please, allow three…"

"Quiet!" she yelled, her hood uncurling from around her eyes. "You will be back in two days or suffer the consequences. And you know how much I hate late comers."

"Very well, Master," he huffed, bowing his leave. Master Cyclonis flickered her eyes in anger but was stopped from lashing out by Sebastian's white hand; cold and steady around her wrist. She faltered under his grip and gave in, loosening her hold on her staff.

"Come, I will show you your room," she said, entwining her arm with Sebastian's. He smiled slightly, his dark eyes glinting in the darkness.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'll come back Cusey. I'll be back," the voice said on the other end of the receiver, his voice cracking as the skimmer flew further away from her. She fell to her knees, feeling the tremble of an approaching footstep._

_"I'll take that," a voice sneered, the receiver in her hand breaking as a hand smacked it out of hers. She feel forward into the dust, choking, her knees giving way. Her arms shaking, she pulled herself up onto her legs, unsteady, in front of the person. A hollow pit in her stomach told her who it was; the Dark Ace. She had heard of him; how he had betrayed the rebellion and the Storm Hawks to Cyclonia. He was dangerous, reckless and inhumane… the list would go on. Her fringe hanged across her eyes, her breathing ragged from the dust. In the distance, she heard the cries of Darla and Graham being pulled form the cottage out into the open air. Holding back a tear, she looked up into the waiting eyes of the… boy? _

_"Do I surprise you little girl?" he jeered, folding his arms. He was only just older than Aerrow by the looks of him; the young cheeks still pink from the excitement of riding and the twinkling eyes of a child. His black hair shone in the setting sunlight, reflecting light into his dark eyes. Anne closed her mouth and stood up straight._

_"No, I'm disappointed," she smiled. The boys smirk vanished. "I'd of thought Cyclonia would have been a little less desperate. I mean, recruiting _little boys _to do their dirty work. What do you get for this? A sweet and a pat on the back?"_

_"Shut up," he groaned, picking her up over his shoulder. "I am not a _little _boy." _

_"And I'm not a little girl," she said through gritted teeth, not struggling against his grip as he began walking towards the rest of the Cyclonians._

_"Put that one in with the older two," ordered a tall man in a commanders jacket. _

_"No, she's staying with me," the boy barked, dropping Anne onto the seat of his skimmer._

_"If you say so, Dark Ace," saluted the man, turning to his men and barking orders. The boy stuck his tongue out at the man's turned back and then looked at Anne._

_"You! You're _the _Dark Ace?" she giggled, covering her face with her hands. "Please…"_

_"Hate to burst your bubble," he said, pulling out his FireBolt crystal and holding it up in her face. The giggling stopped, ice running through her veins. _

_"But… you're just a boy."_

_"Yeah, and you're just a girl but I'm pretty sure Master Cyclonis didn't send me all the way here just for _a_ girl."_

_End Flashback_

Her eyes opened quickly, her breathing fast and irregular. Sweat trickled down her back, hair sticking to her face. Anne shrugged from under Aerrow's heavy arm, squirming to get free. The spare room on the Condor was currently used as a janitor's closet and (much to her dismay) she would have to share a room with Aerrow until Junko got rid of the ice crystals fragments in the air vent. It was hot and sticky in Aerrow's room, his small window barely opening to allow the rapidly cooling air to flow in or the humid air in the room to flow out. It was late afternoon of her first day on the Condor, the sun quickly setting and the temperature staring to cool. _Thank God, _she thought. They had fallen asleep on his small bed as he told her of all the adventures he and the other Storm Hawks had over the years. There had been the competition with the Rex Guardians for a Phoenix Crystal, then the time they went to the Wastelands, raced against the First Degree Burners and fighting the Cyclonians. Every time he mentioned a fight, his eyes would light up with excitement. It was kind of scary to her; Aerrow was one for danger but this was different. It was as if he enjoyed it. It reminded her of… of _him. _

_Flashback_

_"Why do you always do that?" the young man asked, playing with a curl that had escaped her braid. _

_"What?" Anne asked, looking up into his eyes._

_"Look into the sunset. Every afternoon, you sit here. I know you do. It's like… It's like you're waiting for something to happen. And then, as the sun sets, you look disappointed. Almost, let down. Why is that?" he asked again, stroking her cheek with his free hand. _

_"I do not do that!" she snapped, playfully slapping his wrist. "Anyways, why would I need anything? I've got you."_

_The boy laughed, titling back his head and closing his dark black eyes, "You're too kind." He leaned in, his eyes expectant._

_"Oh no, not yet, you haven't told me your news," she objected, placing a thin finger on his lips. He chuckled, low in his throat, then groaned as she propped herself up on her knees - looking down on him with her powerful blue eyes. He remained lying on the ground, his eyes fixated up on the moving clouds. Pausing for a moment, he took a breath in._

_"Anne. I think that…"_

_"Yes?" she persisted, her heart pumping louder._

_"I think that I might really sort of want to say that…"_

_"Just spit it out!" she laughed, shaking his arm. He sat up quickly, grabbing her shoulders and placing her underneath him on the grass. She giggled, not fighting back, and sunk into the grass._

_"I - I love you. And I want you to come with me, back to my home. Forever," he said, his breathe leaving him. Her giggling died out, her chest now rising and falling in slow deliberate breathes. _

_"What did you say?" she whispered._

_"I love you," he said again. She lay down and looked up into the sky, as the boy had done moments ago, and stared. _

_"Anne, please say something," he urged, fighting the silence. "I'm sorry… I thought you…" Sitting up, he sunk his face into his hands._

_"Did you mean it?" she asked. "Did you mean what you said?"_

_"Yes," he sighed, removing his hands form his face to find her piercing blue eyes looking up at him._

_"I love you too. I want to go with you; I want to live with you… I want to be with you. Because without you, I can't be me," she smiled, kissing him softly. "Cyclonia or no Cyclonia, I love _you."

_End Flashback_

Anne sat on the edge of the balcony, her hair licked the sides of her face as the rapid wind tormented her eyes. She had spent the afternoon asleep by Aerrow's side, snuggling up to his warmth like a bug to a flame. It felt so familair - as if she had done it every night before. He had held her tight against him, his arms like bars around her waist. He had finally fallen asleep, his deep breathing constant and reassureing. It was now late evening, the sun setting red and deep in the distance - Terra Gardinia a mere speck now.

Today was the day; the day she promised she'd wait for. _Funny, _she thought, _how I wait for years for one boy but leave in a few moments when I should be waiting for another. _The guilt dug deep inside her, hurting her with every thought. Every memory.


	5. A New Twist In This Already Dramatic

__

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

_**Note: **Hello there! I know know, long time no see. HOWEVER - long chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

He said, Son, have you seen the world? Well, what would you say if I said that you could?

**Rise Against, Hero of War**

* * *

_Today was the day; the day she promised she'd wait for. Funny, she thought, how I wait for years for one boy but leave in a few moments when I should be waiting for another. The guilt dug deep inside her, hurting her with every thought. Every memory._

* * *

**Chapter 5. **A New Twist In This Already Dramatic Story

Anne squeezed her eyes shut, blocking the mental image. That memory had been a month ago. He hadn't spoken to her since and she had begun to doubt if he was coming back. Either way, it was too much for her; the guilt that is. How could she just pack up and leave without leaving a note? Or sending a message? What would _he _do if he knew she was with the Storm Hawks? Would he still love… A lump rose in her throat. _Could I still love him? _No… she had made a promise; Cyclonia or no Cyclonia she would love him. _More like Storm Hawks or no Storm Hawks? _A coy smile hit her lips at the thought. The ironic twist of fate. Of love. The thin silver band around her finger grew heavier and heavier. The FireBolt crystal shined a sickly blood red in the fading light, reminding her of the sun at a summer sunset.

Then there was Aerrow. He had become handsome, so charming. It reminded her of… Aerrow had come back to her like he had promised five years ago. _He _hadn't even spoken to her for a month. A small lump rose in her throat. _No, not again, I have to stop thinking about him, _she thought.

The sun had dipped below the horizon; the bleak sky turning into a deep black curtain with the bright stars floating above her like fairy lights. The breeze had the approaching Autumn's touch, making her shiver as it blew past her in short breaks.

She could feel the approaching footsteps, the slight shuffle of sleepy feet, and the door open behind her. The faint yet familiar smell of fuel and rain over came her as she lightly reopened her eyes.

"You've got to stop doing that," she said lowly, standing up straight.

"What?"

"Sneaking up on me. You're always around me, even if I don't know it, it's kind of creepy," she swallowed, taking a step away from the barrister and looking at the long scar along his arm. "So, who did it?"

"My nemesis," he growled. "The Dark Ace."

"Oh," she said quietly, making her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Sudden dread leaked through her veins. Aerrow had a disgusted look on his face as he looked down at the mark on his arm, matching the swelling hatred in his voice. "I guess you _really_ hate him then."

"_Hate_ him?" he laughed. "No, trust me I don't hate him. I _despise _him. He's twisted, wrong, dark… He's everything I stand to fight against."

"Even if it means to fight against another Sky Knight?" she asked. He looked up at her, confused and marred at her words; was that an insult or a question?

"What do you mean, he's no Sky Knight!"

"He's protecting his Terra, and if protecting his Terra means fighting you and the rest of Atmos then yes, he is a Sky Knight. He's following orders. He went to the Academy, he _was_ a Storm Hawk, in theory he is _just_ like you," she explained. Rage ran its way through her veins like a fire.

"He is not like me, and he is not a Sky Knight. A Sky Knight has honour, pride and morality. He does not," he spat. "Why are you defending him? He took away your home, your whole life."

Anne stood motionless; rigid. "I-I-I… _You_ are not my whole life! I have had a whole five years of my life without you - just fine!"

"See, you can't even answer my question. Living alone has made your thinking whack…" he shouted, waving his hands up in the air.

"You calling me crazy?" she yelled back. "That's a bit rich coming from you. Never, _never_, did you think of contacting me; telling me how you were going and when you'll be back, sending supplies? No, you had given up on me - left me to survive on my own at _ten years old_. That's if I was alive. I saw your face when you arrived on Gardinia; you knew what you would find. A burnt out house, remnants of a living person, tatters of a home. But you didn't think you would find me. You were shocked, and I saw it. You think you're _so_ tough, with your _pride_ and your _morality_. You've got everything; a ship, a squadron, a life. If that wasn't enough, there's a little war going on and you're only too happy to be slap bang right in the middle of it. And in these battles and adventures to save the world you never thought of anyone but yourself, did you?"

"_Excuse me,_ but did you just say _I_ was _selfish_? I'm trying to save the Atmos from Cyclonia!"

"You think it _has_ to be you who must win. You're the one who has to save everyone. Finn told me about the Dark Ace; how he beat you when you first began. He told me about how _distraught _you were afterwards, how you felt like you'd never be better than him. You say you've defeated him, when really it was you _and _your squadron. That's low Aerrow, even for you," she cursed, watching her word sink in. He remained quiet, his cold green stare taking her all in. She was so angry yet so beautiful; her golden hair whipping at her cheeks, her eyes flaming at him.

"Don't look at me like that," she said flatly, turning away.

"Anne, wait," he called after her, grudgingly following her. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"Yes," she whispered, not looking at him. "And no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You are all of those things I said; annoying, selfish, dimwitted…'

"I get the point."

"But you're also amazing. You're smart, cunning, handsome, loving, kind, brave, courageous… I don't know - I'm not a thesaurus. And that's why I waited Aerrow. I waited for the Aerrow I grew up with, the little red headed boy who dreamed of being a Sky Knight. The boy who would ask if I'm okay, even when you knew I wasn't, the boy who told me it was going to work out. The boy… The boy I love," she choked, stamping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Things change, times change, _people _change," Aerrow said, placing his hands on either side of her on the wall; making a barrier around her with his arms. "It's been five years since we last saw each other. My little sister from five years ago is gone now. And she's grown up to be a strong, independent, _beautiful_, young woman."

"Aerrow, stop," she warned, pressing against his chest with her small hands. _This can't be happening! Not now…_

"Stop what? Stop me saying that every day since I left I have thought about you? That everything reminds me of how beautiful and strong and brave you are? I've been looking forward to this day since the beginning and I thought you would too," he said, breathless. Anne looked away, her throat choking up. Pushing past she made her way inside and stared out of the window. It was still warm inside but still a little stuffy. The smell of fuel was faint as it was overpowered by the cool breeze that seeped in gradually from the window. The stone around her throat throbbed with light like a second disembodied heart; bringing bright light onto her face.

"Anne?" he called quietly from behind her. She spun on her heel to find him about a metre away from her and the cool breeze on her back.

"Remember… You should be the last person to ask my name?" she smiled, holding back tears. Hugging herself, she stared down at the ground. "You were wrong, by the way."

"Oh, how?" he asked mockingly, tilting his head back and rubbing his temples.

"I _did_ look forward to today," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "I _did _think about you everyday and _everything _would remind me of you. And I don't see you as a brother. I never did. You were, and always will be, my best friend. And I know this may seem stupid but I really missed you and yet it feels like I've seen you every day. It's doesn't feel like you've changed; you're still the same little boy on the inside. The boy…" _I've fallen in love with even though I haven't even seen or heard from you in five years and I was probably going to get married to someone else that you absolutely hate tomorrow._

His warm hands pulled her closer to him, their fiery touch lingering at her waist - contrasting to the icy cold silver touch on her finger. She leaned her forehead against his chest, absorbing his scent. "It's okay," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. "I know."

"Really?" she asked, leaning back so she could see his face. "I'm sure you don't know _everything_." Pushing his arms away, she left to find somewhere else to sleep.

In the early morning, Stork decided to wake everyone with the announcement that the _Condor_ was fixed. In fact, it was better. Gardinia supplied a lot of new crystals for the engine and defences, including rare phoenix crystal fragments. Aerrow, Piper and Anne sat up in the main deck, watching the sun grow bigger over the horizon as the morning grew upon them. A red robin from the Terra had come aboard, and now sat perched upon Anne's shoulder affectionately.

"You had an entire archive down there! Most of these crystals haven't been tampered with yet, how did you operate with them without stabilizing them? Was it hard to dig them up? Did you explode anything?" Piper asked, question after question.

"Piper, calm down. She won't be able to understand you if you just yell at her. Plus it's nearly five o-clock in the morning," Aerrow suggested, plotting a course across the wide map beneath him.

"I need to calm down… I need some air. Yeah, air," she muttered, walking out onto the bridge. Anne smiled as the girl left, shaking her head and shrugging at random intervals as she paced back and forth.

"Is she always like that?" she asked, tightening the strings on her bow. Aerrow look up to see her outside, pacing and muttering to herself, and laughed. He looked back down at the map, a faint frown across his face. Anne carefully peeped up from her bow, studying him. He was a lot older now, and a lot more attractive then he had been as they grew up. She loved the way he would frown when he was concentrating, his green eyes boring into whatever he happened to be looking at. It had been so long and age had made the boy she had known turn into a young man; lean muscular chest with well built shoulders. There was no hair on his chin, his face still smooth, but still the hair on his head was a vibrant red. Radarr curled up on her lap, like he did when they were young, and she stroked his soft blue fur. In a weird selfish way, she had hoped it would have been the way it was before - just them on the Terra like all that time ago. But that was impossible; he was a Storm Hawk! Leader of the Storm Hawks no less. And there was a war going on, he was needed. Deep down she knew, despite her wanting it not to be true, she needed him too. Even Radarr had changed, she thought. They had grown up together, become heroes and lived an exciting life, without her. This was their world now, something she wasn't apart of. Standing up, she left before anyone could notice the tears swelling up behind her eyes.

"Anne?" asked Aerrow, knocking lightly on the door. "Anne, please open the door. I didn't get to talk to you before. Can we talk now?" Still no answer. He knocked again, slightly harder this time, knuckles against cool metal. The door slid open, the small girl standing behind it.

"I hear a knock, but no one's there," she shrugged, reaching to press the button that closed the door.

"Wait!" Aerrow insisted, grabbing her arm quickly. She pulled it back sharply, stabbing him with her eyes.

"Don't. Just, don't touch me," she whispered, holding her arms against herself.

"I… I'm sorry. For everything. You're absolutely right; I'm a selfish idiot who never thought about the consequences. Do you forgive me?" he asked hopefully, looking at the ground. He turned his eyes to her, looking up from beneath his eyelashes.

"Come in," she groaned, extending her arm out into her room. Taking a step, he was caught by her hand. "And no funny business."

"Scout's honour!" he said, giving her a small salute. Raising her eyebrows, she let him pass. There was stuff _everywhere; _clothes, paper, pens, crystals, books - all her possessions just laid out on the floor or on the bed.

"Um… wow. This puts Junko to shame," he said, moving a box of Blizzard crystals to the floor and lying across the bed.

"Shut up," she snapped, leaning against the wall; the most distant place away from him. "What did you want?"

"First of all, I wanted to see if you'd forgive me," he said, looking up to the ceiling.

"Well, you got that."

"Yeah, yeah - cool it. There's another thing. Did you mean what you said last night?" he asked, quieter then before.

She rolled her eyes, "I already said yes, you are an idiot."

"No, no," he hushed. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Past tense Aerrow, emphasis on the past tense," she said, her throat tightening as she played with the silver FireBolt ring.

"No, you said 'the boy I love'," he corrected.

"Yeah, past tense. You're not the boy I remembered."

"But what if I could be the boy you remembered?" he whispered, jumping off the bed and over to her. He came up close, towering over her with his height. His warm hand glided up to her face, cupping her cheek in his fingers.

"Things have changed Aerrow," she mumbled, her eyes darting to the floor as she spoke.

"If you're talking about your mark thing, I don't care. If it's me, I'll change. Anne, I don't know how to say this but..."

"But don't. We've both changed; for the better I don't know. You're a famous hero, saving the world one Terra at a time, with your own squadron. Me… I'm just an ordinary girl with a dark past. One I don't want you to know about or live with the consequences," she gulped, stopping as his lifted her head up. She met his eyes; his wonderful beautiful green eyes. They studied her, delicately and softly, questioning her.

"When I saw you on Gardinia, I was scared that you had gone and someone else had taken your place. Then, when I knew it was you, I was shocked. You were right. I was shocked that you had become so beautiful, so strong, so powerful. I never forgot you, you know that? Every day, something would remind me of you. Every night, I would dream of you. And now that you're here… Nothing's changed. I still think about you all the time, I still dream about… I still _want _you. Cusey, you might think it wrong of me to do so but please, just let me," he asked.

"Let you do what?" she breathed, watching him carefully. His free hand came up behind her back, lifting her face up to his.

The Dark Ace turned sharply to face the door. He had been in the hanger for at least half an hour in silence and the loud clashing sound from the adjoining hanger had disturbed him. And he _hated _being disturbed.

_Can't anybody get some peace and quiet around here? _he thought to himself, grabbing his Firebolt crystal and blade. Not bothering to peer around the corner, he strode out of his private hanger to the main hallway that ran right through the Cyclonian landing decks. The sound had come from the Eastern Wing; on the other side of the wall he shared with other hangers. As he approached the Eastern Wing, hr could hear the muffled sounds of men talking. His twin blade lit up, lighting up his face with red light.

_Why are men in the Eastern Wing at five o'clock in the morning? … no, THE DOOR! _Dark Ace cursed. How could he have been so stupid? Master Cyclonis had put it there for the sole reason that he would be close to the Door to the Farside. Crouching, he looked around the corner. Bright sunlight pierced the hallway, the dazzling rays making their way from the hanger itself and on to the floor. The two young sentry guards laid slack against the far wall; one with a gag in his mouth and his wrists tightly bound, the other with his head drooped to the side and blood trickling out of his mouth. A tall blonde figure stood over them, his hair like golden brass in his own silhouette. Two glass thin blades were in his hands, both of them glowing brightly, casting an eerie flame onto his face. His eyes, a sharp golden, were hard and cold. Black smoky tattoos, like Sebastian's, made their way up his arms and shoulders. He wore coal black clothing, making him more a shadow than a person.

_"Shadowhunter_," he said aloud, his voice low. Standing up straight, he faced the boy who had already turned to him.

"Oh, what a good guess," he said, tilting his head to the side. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of the shadows. I was starting to think you were a demon or something. Then again, I've never heard of the _Cyclonians_. You're not demonic are you?"

The Dark Ace laughed, "You sound just like him."

"I've heard that I do sound like an angel but I'd never thought…"

"No, Sebastian. You sound like Sebastian," Ace replied sourly. "The other Shadowhunter my Master has brought to this place to bring chaos."

"Sebastian _Verlac_? I knew he would be here," the stranger spat, turning and walking away. Ace shrugged, lowering his blade. The boy paused at the vent entrance and looked back. "Your guess is as good as mine, Mr…?"

"Ace."

"Oh, very well _Ace._ Warn your Master that we will meet again," he smiled, lowering himself down into the vent system.

"How will she know if the threat is real?" Ace asked, leaning over the manhole. The boy looked up from the darkness, a small white stone beaming white light around him, showing his grim smile.

"Oh, Sebastian will know. Tell him, it's with regards from Jace Wayland," he chuckled, running out of Ace's sight. "Nighty Night Acey."


	6. When Secrets Get Out

__

**Skies and Scars**

_Mortal Instruments / Storm Hawks_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the MI or SH characters. Anne Cusack is mine though - all mine! Well, she's a friend of mine from school who is so amazing that I just had to include her.**_

_**Note: **Another long one! ;)_

_

* * *

_

_And I was looking for places to hide,_

_So now you're falling love?_

**_Metro Station, Shake It._**

* * *

_"Oh, Sebastian will know. Tell him, it's with regards from Jace Wayland," he chuckled, running out of Ace's sight. "Nighty Night Acey."_

* * *

**Chapter 6.** When Secrets Get Out

"These plans are very thorough; beauty and brains I see," Sebastian slurred, smoothing the paper in his hands delicately across the table in front of him. Master Cyclonis laughed, her eyes darting with light.

"I get it from my mother's side of course," she grinned, turning back to her Storm Machine. Master Cyclonis, or Lark as she told him to call her, was indeed his rightful partner. His accomplice. Maybe she was part demon too, but he didn't wanted to hurt her feelings or scare her by revealing his secret. _That's a change_, he thought to himself. Not wanting to hurt, afraid of the consequences… It was strange. Indeed, it wasn't love. Demons don't _feel _love, especially for mundanes. No matter how demonic they may seem. Lust, perhaps, but not love. Defiantly not love. _To love is destroy, _has his father had taught him. Yet hadn't Valentine, his father, felt love before? And weren't his father and he of the same blood and bone? _Yes, but his blood doesn't run with the fire of Greater Demons_, he smirked. The irony did make him laugh occasionally. Him, the Shadowhunter with Demon blood; hunting his own shadow as his father would put it.

"Dark Ace? I didn't think you'd be back for another two days. Your cargo safe and sound?" Lark asked, not turning around to see the young man at the door. His hair was mated with sweat, as if he had been running around constantly for the last hour, his face plastered white.

"No, I sent another messenger to the handler to wait a few more days," he breathed, coolly coming into the room and bowing in front of her. Sebastian watched from his armchair, relaxed in the comfy leather. This Dark Ace character intrigued him. Lark often spoke of him; how brave and loyal he was to Cyclonia and to her. The traitor who sparked the Cyclonia campaign out in the open. He found respect in that kind of courage. Respect, not necessarily trust.

"Oh, and why would that be? You've already delayed this _pick up _this week. I thought it was of the utmost importance to you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Hesitating, he took another breathe in, "Something came through the portal." Sebastian sat upright in his chair, swinging his legs to the floor.

"_What!_" he spat, his eyes burning into the man. The Dark Ace didn't falter at his stare but instead rolled his eyes.

"Hence why I came _straight here_ and not to my cargo. I found _this_ of the utmost importance," he explained, taking Master Cyclonis's hand delicately as she stepped down to them.

"Oh calm down Sebastian, you are safe here," she smirked, turning to her right-hand man with sharp eyes. "Tell me everything."

"I was in the hanger preparing my ship for my cargo pick up when I heard something from the sealed cargo hold in which you keep the door. I went to investigate, thinking some men were been idiotic in their own particular way, to find the guards bound and gagged. The auto lock door was open but with no alarms, leaving enough space for a person to walk through. One of guards died but before he did he told me something; a message. To you; 'We'll meet again, with regards… Jace Wayland.' The guard said Sebastian would know what it means," he said, averting the Shadowhunter's stare. At the mention of Wayland's name, his eyes had flared up with anger, the small smile on his face vanished.

"Interesting," Lark said to herself. "It seems some of your friends from the Far Side want in Sebastian. You know this _Wayland _I'm taking it_?_ Sounds fun."

"Not many of them are my _friends_. I can assure you. They won't be too sympathetic to your cause," he grunted, his teeth ground together. A long pink scare wound its way around his wrist - the only memory of his past that pained him to look at.

"Oh, I imagine not. But who said anything about letting them have a choice?" she smirked. Sebastian smiled too, small and sly.

"I'm glad you waited," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Me too," she said, playing with a thread on her blanket. The pit in her stomach grew deeper with guilt as she looked down at the simple silver band on her finger. "Aerrow, there's something I forgot to tell you. About what's happened in the past five years and it's _really _important. It's got to do with the Dark…"

"AERROW!" yelled Finn, his voice echoing in the metal walls. "AERROW! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Finn…" the boy cursed. "We'll finish this later, yeah?"

She smiled faintly, allowing him to pull her up into the hallway. Finn turned the corner, his face all red and sweaty.

"AERROW -" he yelled again. "AER- oh, I found you."

"No shit Sherlock," Aerrow smiled, placing a firm hand on his marksman's shoulder. "Now, what's wrong?"

"There's… Attack… Cyclonians… THE DARK ACE! They're here!" he stuttered. At the mention of the Dark Ace, Aerrow strode past the two of them - hard determination on his face. Finn followed, leaving Anne by herself in the hallway; pale faced.

"Oh, cock!" she cursed, raking her fingers through her hair. "What do I do, what do I do?" The _Condor _shuttered as a blast came from the starboard side, making her trip over and into the wall. She could see outside the window, more than half a dozen Cyclonian skimmers were darting around the _Condor _taking cheap shots and averting the powerful blasts of Junko's canon. Hesitatively, she looked down at her bow then back out the window. Ace was out there. _The _Dark Ace. The ring on her finger burnt like ice, the FireBolt crystal flashing dangerously at her. Without thinking, she turned on her heels and picked up the bow and quiver. Glancing over her shoulder and out the window, she noticed the familiar skimmer and red crystal light of the Dark Ace. Hitting the wall with her free hand, she left her room and made her way up to the bridge.

"The _Storm Hawks. _What luck?" sneered the second in command.

"Oh do shut up?" asked the Dark Ace, eyeing the red headed boy on the ship's bridge. "I am not blind."

"Sorry sir, what should we do?" said the first man.

"Attack them," he replied, rolling his eyes. "It's what we _always _do." The man didn't say anything than began shouting commands through his radio at the other Cyclonians. He veered off to the left, leaving Ace to take a straight line course to the bridge.

"How nice of you to drop by Ace, but I didn't think brunch was your kind of thing?" laughed the radio, Aerrow's childish voice chuckling through the thin static.

"Don't worry, I won't stay long. It will only take a few moments to smite you off the face of Atmos forever," he said, brandishing his sword to the side.

"You can try."

"Oh, I will," Ace scoffed. The four or so other Cyclonian skimmers flew past him at an accelerated pace, narrowly dodging the blasts from the _Condor'_s energy canon. The girl named Piper had joined the blonde boy out in the sky as the Cyclonians drew closer to the _Condor. _Aerrow, finally, had boarded his skimmer and was rolling off the hanger's deck - his eyes keen on the Dark Ace.

"Perfect."

Anne stood beside Junko at the canon, unsure of her next move. Stork had shown her to the flight deck and now crouched beside her, examining the bits and pieces he could make into a skimmer for her. There were no more skimmers that she could use - Junko's was in bits and pieces - and there was no way she could make a clear shot from within the _Condor. _Scanning the wall, her eyes locked onto a small Night Crawler wind glider.

"Stork is it okay if I use this?" she asked, her voice tight.

"Uh… I'm not sure that's entirely _safe_. I don't think Aerrow -"

"Aerrow is not my brother," she said quickly, strapping the black wing like glider on her back.

Stork raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you know how to use that?"

"Do you?" she asked, not expecting a response. Tightening the arrows to her calf, she pulled the bow string tightly then stared out into the sky. Piper's heli was leaking fuel and smoke as two Cyclonians circled her with malic. Finn was winning against his three Cyclonians, just. Pulling her hair back out of her eyes, she lunged forward and plunged off the side of the _Condor._

"So, what brings you to this side of the Atmos? I hope it's not just for me," Aerrow taunted, blocking Ace's side swipe. They had landed on a small Terra below the stationary _Condor_.

"No, actually. I hadn't planned on _this _little encounter but how could I pass a chance to crush you and your pathetic excuse for a squadron?" he said, pushing forward with the FireBolt crystal. Aerrow struggled backwards, his hair whipping in the wind. Trying to stand up, he fell back onto the ground; his foot jammed between the rocks of the Terra. The Dark Ace loomed over him, sword in hand, and a dark smile on his face.

"My Master had other plans for you and the rest of your stupid little rebellion but I guess I'm doing her a favour by getting rid of you first," he sniggered; bring the sword up over his head. He brought it down as Aerrow squeezed his eyes shut… But nothing touched him. Opening his eyes he could see Ace, his eyes wide open in surprise and the FireBolt Sword falling into the Wastelands below.

"Who…?" yelled Ace through gritted teeth. His mouth fell slack as he saw the blonde headed girl ten feet above them, the dark Night Crawler wings stretched out behind her, a bow with a ready arrow in the notch. "No! What are _you _doing here?"

"Hungry?" Aerrow smiled, unlocking his leg from the rocks below and standing up straight; his two ThunderBolt crystals in his hands.

She couldn't move. Black eyes stared up at her in disbelief; heartbreak and anger reflecting back at her. Had she just…?

_"No! What are _you_ doing here?"_

"I'm sorry Ace," she whispered, placing the next arrow into the notch and aiming towards him. "I really am." A Cyclonian talon swept past her, brandishing his staff at her. Without hesitation, she let the string go and the Paralysis crystal dug into his leg, the strong wooden quiver slightly shaking.

"Oh, drat," he swore, feeling the crystals effect take place. Anne put in another arrow and aimed back at Ace. The red headed boy had one of his blue blades pressed hard against Ace's throat, drops of blood coming to the surface.

"Let him go Aerrow," she said firmly, fighting back tears.

The two boys looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"You heard me, let him go!"

"Why?" Aerrow yelled, not lowering the blade at his throat. Anne opened her mouth but didn't say anything. The Dark Ace chuckled; low in his throat.

"Oh," laughed Ace. "So, my dear Anne, you haven't told him?" She lowered the bow but not her gaze as she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, I should've guessed."

"Told me what? What is he talking about? How does he know your name?" Aerrow panted, looking from Ace to Anne in quick turns. "Tell me!"

"Aerrow… I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"We… Me and…" she stuttered, dropping to his level and taking off the Night Crawler gear. "It's a long story."

"Just… Just tell me Anne," Aerrow said, more softly and steady.

"After the Cyclonians left, I did everything I told you before. But there was something else… Someone else."

"You can't be serious?" the red head exclaimed.

Piper threw the Leech crystal down the fuel shoot on the last remaining Cyclonian. Smiling, she watched him parachute down to the Wastelands with the rest of his squad. Finn squeezed a hug from behind, whooping with excitement and achievement, despite having had his skimmer cut in half and a large welt across his left leg. She joined in, waving over to Junko at the canon.

"Where's Aerrow? I thought I saw him come out of the hanger," she asked, feeling Finn shrug. Turning her head, she saw the three small people on the Terra behind them; Aerrow, Anne and the Dark Ace. Aerrow had one of his blue swords across the Ace's neck, Anne standing beside a Night Crawler skimmer; the special black bikes that transform into hang gliders when in flight mode, with the wheels acting as lifting propellers.

"How did she get them?" Piper asked.

Finn shrugged again, "I want to know how she knew _how_ to use them. I've only seen Night Crawlers use them; no one has ever had the chance to try them before. _Did you see her before? _When she came off the _Condor _and just knocked the Cyclonians off their skimmers with her little arrows. It was so cool!"

"Yeah, I saw her," she murmured, flying up to the flight deck and landed softly next to Junko and Stork.

"Where are Aerrow and Anne?" Junko asked, picking up Finn off the heli.

"They're down on the Terra with the Dark Ace. He looks pretty defenseless," she said, grabbing a pair of binoculars and walking down to the bridge. Stork ran after her, puffing to keep up with her long fast strides.

"The Dark Ace may look defenseless, but just because he has no sword doesn't mean he hasn't got a weapon against them," Stork sighed, leaning over the railing outside to see down at the Terra.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is; just because he hasn't got a weapon, it doesn't mean he can't hurt them," he shrugged. "Although he's evil, he's _also_ smart_ and_ he knows too much."

"You're right, he knows Aerrow too well. He knows how to wind him up," Piper said.

"I wasn't talking about Aerrow," Stork interrupted, Piper turning quickly to him.

"Then who?"

"Take a look at the ring on Anne's left hand and tell me it's not what I think it is," he asked, raising his eyebrow as she hesitatively looked through her binoculars.

"Is that…?" she gasped, looking closer down at the girl.

"How manypeople in the whole Atmos do you know have a _FireBolt Crystal_ in their possession?"


End file.
